Due to actualization of environmental problems in recent years, hybrid cars and electric cars have spread. Furthermore, as an air conditioner which is applicable to such a vehicle, there has been developed an air conditioner which comprises a compressor to compress and discharge a refrigerant, a radiator disposed on a vehicle interior side to let the refrigerant radiate heat, a heat absorber disposed on the vehicle interior side to let the refrigerant absorb heat, and an outdoor heat exchanger disposed outside the vehicle interior to let the refrigerant radiate or absorb heat, and which can change a heating operation in which the refrigerant discharged from the compressor radiates heat in the radiator and the refrigerant by which heat has been radiated in this radiator absorbs heat in the outdoor heat exchanger, a dehumidifying and heating operation in which the refrigerant discharged from the compressor radiates heat in the radiator and the refrigerant by which heat has been radiated in the radiator absorbs heat only in the heat absorber or in this heat absorber and the outdoor heat exchanger, a cooling operation in which the refrigerant discharged from the compressor radiates heat in the outdoor heat exchanger and absorbs heat in the heat absorber, and a dehumidifying and cooling operation in which the refrigerant discharged from the compressor radiates heat in the radiator and the outdoor heat exchanger and absorbs heat in the heat absorber (e.g., see Patent Document 1).